MINE
by Haruno Kagura
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang pemuda dengan wajah manis nan imut bagai perempuan, adalah seorang murid dari Konoha Elite School dan ia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah straight. Saat ini, Sakura tengah dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan kakaknya, Sasori dan sahabat semasa kecilnya, Ino, yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa itu? [chapter 3!update]/SasuSaku/ Warning!Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Rate : T**

**U. Sasuke / H. Sakura**

Disclaimer : Semua _character_ yang ada disini saya pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_.

_First Author's Note_ :

Maafkan saya, tapi… fict satu ini _yaoi_. Tapi bukan sejenis SasuNaru (dan asalkan kalian tahu, saya benci _pair_ itu maaf bagi pecinta _pair_ ini). Ini seperti Sasuke dengan _boy_!Sakura. Itu terhitung _yaoi_ 'kan? Jadinya, yah, bagi yang kurang suka, maafkan saya.

Warning : OOC. Boy!Sakura. AU. Yaoi.

_Enjoy_

**~0o0~**

**Chapter 1 : Bab Satu**

"SA~KU~RA~!"

Suara _bass_ yang dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda dengan wajah _baby face _dan rambut semerah bata. Semua keimutan yang dimilikinya itu disempurnakan oleh dengan sepasang permata _caramel_ yang indah. Teriakkan yang cukup keras itu membuat sebuntal selimut dengan warna biru langit itu bergerak sedikit.

_Sret_

Sebuah kepala dengan rambut _pink_ cepak tiba-tiba menyembul dari dalam selimut itu dan muncullah sepasang _emerald_ yang menatap balik _caramel_ itu dengan sayu. Sakurai, nama pemuda _pink_ itu, menatap sang _aniki_ sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengubur dirinya lagi dalam selimut.

"_Chotto_, _Nii-san_," katanya dengan kantuk berlebihan dan menutup mata _emerald_nya dengan kelopak matanya. Sasori, _aniki_ dari sang pemuda_ pink_ itu, langsung membuang selimut biru langit sang adik ke lantai. Dengan tidak berperi ke-adik-kan lagi, ia menendang Sakura dari tempat tidur berukuran _queen_ itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi '_gedebuk'_ keras.

Sontak kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka lebar dan berseru dengan keras, "Demi Tuhan, _Aniki_!" sahutnya yang malah disambut dengan tatapan tak bersalah sang kakak dan perintah, "Cepat siap-siap."

_Brak._

"_ANIKIIII_!"

.

.

.

"_Otouto_~ jangan marah, ya?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Sasori dengan pipi menggembung imut. Ternyata _ngambek_ dia. Yah, gimana nggak _ngambek_, coba? Pukul enam pagi ia dibangunkan oleh sang kakak hanya karena sang kakak ada pertemuan dengan _Akatsuki_! Bayangkan!

Iya, _sih_. Sakura tahu kok tentang Akatsuki yang sebenarnya adalah OSIS dari sekolah yang mereka tempati. Tapi 'kan tetap saja! Itu 'kan urusan sang kakak, bukan urusan Sakura!

_Haruno Mebuki_, sang ibu, hanya dapat menghela nafas frustasi melihat kedua putranya berkelahi pagi-pagi _lagi_. Sedangkan sang ayah, _Haruno Kizashi_, hanya dapat terkekeh dibalik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku berasa seperti memiliki anak gadis yang dalam masa pubertas," gumam Mebuki, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sakura yang dengan cepat melotot dan berseru, "_Okaa-san_! Aku ini cowok tulen!"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu, Saku," Mebuki hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan lainnya. Sakura masih sibuk menggerutu pelan sembari memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya itu. Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut _pink_ acak-acakan namun halus milik adiknya.

Yang, tentu saja, disapa tatapan garang Sakura.

.

.

.

"_FOREHEAD_!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berbalik; menatap datar seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang diikat _ponytail_ tinggi dengan poni menjuntai menutupi setengah wajah sebelah kirinya. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria sambil berlari-lari.

Sakura tetap diam dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana hitamnya; yang terlihat pas dengan atasan kemeja putih dengan dasi bewarna biru dan putih. Semua itu disempurnakan dengan _blazer_ bewarna abu-abu dengan lambang _Konoha Elite School_ di dada kirinya. Ia memakai sepasang sepatu hitam pantofel untuk melengkapi tampilannya. Dan juga, ia membawa sebuah tas bewarna merah darah dengan merk _Nike_; yang ia sampirkan pada lengan kanannya.

Sakura tetap diam saja dan menatap gadis pirang yang telah sampai di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis pirang tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggeram, "Kau tidak membalas sapaanku." Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Kau panggil itu sapaan, _Buta_? Terasa seperti teriakkan bagiku."

_Yamanaka Ino_. Teman sedari popok Sakura. Gadis dengan predikat '_Living Barbie_' dan diincar oleh para cowok karena wajah cantiknya. Ayahnya, _Yamanaka Inoichi_, adalah pemilik toko bunga terbesar di Jepang. Sedangkan ibunya, _Yamanaka Maria_, merupakan seorang _blasteran_ Jepang-Perancis dan adalah seorang _model_ terkenal.

Sang gadis Yamanaka menggerutu dan akhirnya menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk menyeretnya ke kelas mereka; dan menyebabkan Sakura mendapatkan tatapan membunuh daripada pemuda-pemuda yang merupakan _fans _Ino. Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan mengikuti langkah Ino tanpa mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan membunuh tersebut.

_Kapan hidupku tidak begini?_

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyeretku, _Buta_?"

Ino mendongak menatap Sakura dan memicingkan matanya, "Diam saja, _Pinky_." Sakura hanya menghela nafas; ia sudah biasa dengan kekeras-kepalaan Ino. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengikuti jalannya Ino.

"Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_kun_!" Sontak Sakura dan Ino menengok ke belakang mereka dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pendek seleher bewarna _indigo_ dengan sepasang mata bewarna _lavender_ tanpa pupil. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat kedua sahabat yang sering beradu mulut itu.

"Hinata!" panggil mereka berdua dan pemuda itu langsung menghampiri mereka dengan senyum hangat.

_Hyuuga Hinata_. Sahabat lain Sakura dan Ino. Mempunyai sifat lembut bagai pangeran. Ia mempunyai sebutan '_Pangeran Berkuda Putih_' karena sikapnya yang seperti pangeran. Ayahnya, _Hyuuga Hiashi_, merupakan presiden direktur dari perusahaan ekspor-impor terkenal, _Hyuuga's Export Import_. Sedangkan ibunya, _Hyuuga Hana_, seorang _yamato nadeshiko_ di kehidupan nyata; dan kelihatannya Hinata mempunyai sifat lembut ibunya.

"_Ohayo_, kalian berdua," sapanya dan disambut oleh teriakkan _fangirls_ Hinata yang kebetulan lewat. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melingkari lengannya ke bahu Hinata; yang sayangnya tidak bisa karena Hinata lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan cemberut, Sakura akhirnya melingkari pinggang Hinata.

"Makanya banyak minum susu, _Forehead_," ejek Ino ketika melihat wajah cemberut Sakura; yang omong-omong membuatnya bertambah imut. Sakura melotot dan menggeram, "Diam kau, _Buta_."

"Mau apa kau?" Ino balik menantang. Keduanya saling menggeram dan memelototi satu sama lain. Hinata berusaha melerai mereka dan berakhir sia-sia. Sampai akhirnya…

"SAKURA-_KUN_!"

Sakura langsung menepok dahinya sendiri ketika mendengar suara cempreng tadi dan mendesah pasrah, "Dia datang." Beda dengan reaksi Sakura, Ino malah tertawa keras. Seakan mengejek atas hari buruknya.

Ia sudah mendengar cerita Sakura rupanya.

Sedangkan Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ke telinganya. Ino menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat ini dan mendekati Hinata sambil menyeringai seram. Hinata merasakan kalau bulu romanya berdiri semua ketika melihat seringai seram sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Ke-kenapa Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum terpaksa. Ino tambah melebarkan seringainya dan mendekati wajah Hinata; dengan mendongak tentu saja. Ino berbisik, "Kau suka sama Naruko 'kan?"

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah hingga leher-lehernya. Melihat Hinata begitu, Ino langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya; kebiasaannya ketika malu setengah mati.

"SAKURA-_KUN_!" seorang gadis dengan rambut keemasan yang dikuncir dua memeluk  
Sakura dengan erat dan membenamkan pipinya di dada Sakura yang tidak terlalu bidang. Sakura langsung menegang dan menggeram kesal, "Tch. Naruko."

Sang gadis yang dipanggil namanya mendongak menatap Sakura dan menyengir.

_Namikaze Naruko_. Gadis dengan cirri khas unik, yaitu, tiga pasang 'kumis' yang menghiasi setiap pipinya. Kulit _tan_nya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kemanisan yang ia miliki. Yah, kecuali sikap_ barbar_nya itu. Ayahnya, _Namikaze Minato_, adalah pengusaha terkenal yang mempunyai _Namikaze_ _Company_. Sedangkan ibunya, _Namikaze Kushina_, adalah desainer terkenal yang sudah membuka butiknya di beberapa negara. Bahkan di kawasan Eropa dan Amerika Serikat.

Melihat Sakura agak cemberut, Naruko langsung menegakan tubuhnya; dan ketahuilah, tinggi Naruko bahkan sama dengan Sakura. Melihat itu, Sakura tambah mencebikkan bibirnya dan menggerutu. Naruko mendekati Sakura dan tiba-tiba–

"Kyaaa! Sakura-_kun_ imut sekali kalau cemberut begini!"

–tangan Naruko langsung mencubiti pipi Sakura hingga si pemuda Haruno meringis kesakitan karena si gadis _tan_ itu mencubitinya dengan keras. Mendengar kata 'imut' dan 'Sakura-_kun_' yang sukses diteriakkan oleh Naruko, berterima kasihlah pada suara cempreng nan keras miliknya, para gadis langsung mengambil _handphone_ mereka dan mengerubungi Sakura yang masih cemberut.

"KYAAA~! SAKURA-_KUN_, HADAP SINI!"

"SAKURA-_KUN_ IMUT!"

"ADUH IMUTNYAAA~!"

.

.

.

Cemberut Sakura sudah bertambah _volume_nya. Kali ini, ia sudah duduk dengan manis di bangkunya dan memilih menatap ke depan dengan tatapan membara dan tajam. Bibirnya sudah maju lima sentimeter dan dahinya sudah berkerut-kerut. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf orang yang sudah membuatnya menderita –menurutnya.

Dan itu tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruko.

"Oh. Ayolah, Sakura-_kun_. _Gomenne_," Sakura melirik kearahnya dan berkata pedas, "_Iie_," dan membuang mukanya lagi.

Ino hanya dapat menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan santai. Ia hanya dapat menonton _ngambek_nya Sakura dan usaha Naruko untuk menenangkan Sakura; yang pastinya akan sia-sia.

Kecuali, kalau Naruko agak pintar untuk merayu Sakura.

"Ayolah~. _Gomennasai_?" Naruko mulai merayu Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya yang tanpa sengaja membuat Hinata memerah. Sakura melirik Naruko, membuatnya bersorak dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya–

"_Iie_."

.

Kau terlalu cepat bersorak, Naru-_chan_.

.

.

.

"Aku bodoh ya, Hinata-_kun_?"

Hinata menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap kepala si gadis _tan_ dengan lembut. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak kok, Naruko-_chan_. Kau tidak bodoh."

Naruko menatap ke mata _lavender_ Hinata; berusaha mencari kebohongan sang pemuda Hyuuga tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ia tersenyum riang dan berkata, "_Arigato ne_, Hinata-_kun_. Kau memang teman yang baik," dan ia pun kembali menatap ke depan. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata _lavender_ yang masih menatapnya, dengan tatapan sedih.

_Kapan aku berubah menjadi lebih dari teman bagimu, Naruko?_

.

.

.

"_Ohayo_, semua,"

Seorang pria yang terlihat berumur 20-an masuk. Ia mempunyai rambut bewarna _silver_ yang melawan gravitasi. Diwajahnya, terpasang sebuah masker orang sakit dengan sepasang mata yang berlainan warna. Kanan bewarna hitam jelaga, sedangkan kiri bewarna merah dengan tiga _tomoe _mengelilingi pupilnya.

"Jangan bilang '_ohayo_'! Kau sudah telat tiga puluh menit!" Pria itu lantas menyipitkan matanya; mencari anak yang dengan beraninya mengatainya begitu.

Dan ia menemukannya. Rambut merah muda bagai gulali, sepasang_ emerald_ yang menatapnya tajam dan galak –ah, Haruno Sakura. Ia langsung menurunkan bahunya yang tegang dan berkata dengan santai, "Ah, kau Haruno-_kun_. Aku 'kan tadi tersesat di–"

"Berhentilah memberi alasan tidak jelas," kata Sakura tajam dengan wajah datar. Kakashi hanya terkekeh dan menggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu–

"Ambil buku itu dan kubakar **semua** koleksimu, _sensei_," ancam Sakura dengan sebuah seringai menyebalkan. Kakashi hanya menyipitkan matanya dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil buku oranyenya yang 'agak' –ehm, _bokep_.

_Hatake Kakashi_. Seorang guru yang merupakan wali kelas Sakura dan yang lainnya. Pria yang disebut-sebut bertunangan dengan guru UKS, _Hanare Rin_, ini merupakan paman dari Haruno Sakura. Ia adalah adik laki-laki dari Haruno Mebuki.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang akan bersama kita selama tahun ajaran ini," Kakashi membuka perkataannya dan melanjutkan, "Silahkan masuk, Uciha-_san_."

_Srak_.

Hinata terkaget ketika Naruko berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan menatap ke depan dengan tajam. Sontak, satu kelas menjadi hening; menunggu-nunggu orang yang dipanggil 'Uciha-_san_' oleh Kakashi.

"_Ohayo_."

**TBC**

_Second Author's Note :_

Hai, kalian penggemar Naruto!

Saya kembali setelah _hiatus_ selama (hampir) dua bulan. Yah… mungkin lebih. Akhirnya, saya kembali pada kegiatan tulis-menulis di _anime_ setelah sekian lama berada di _Screenplays_. Saya kembali ke sini dengan memakai _yaoi_ antara _couple_ yang saya sukai, SasuSaku, dengan Sakura laki-laki ver.

Ini semua diawali dengan betapa gantengnya Sakura yang menjadi cowok. Disini, Sakura menjadi cowok manis dan imut dan pendek.

Sakura : 175 cm

Hinata : 180 cm

Ino : 175 cm

Naruko : 175 cm

Sekian.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TERIMA KASIH KARENA MAU MEMBACA FANFICT NISTA INI!**

((hati-hati terhadap _typo_, saya malas menge-cek, soalnya. HEHE.))


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Rate : T-M  
**

**U. Sasuke / H. Sakura**

Disclaimer : Semua _character_ yang ada disini saya pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_.

Warning : OOC. Boy!Sakura. AU. Yaoi.

Balesan _Review_:

**Luca Marvell :** Hahahaha… iya sih. Cuma saya pengin aja buat dia jadi kayak terpendek gitu daripada teman-temannya. Kan imut ^_^. Terima kasih karena sudah me-_review_ cerita ini ya!

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**** :** Wow namamu agak susah ya. Mending saya panggil apa ya enaknya? Kazekage-_san_… mungkin? Makasih ya, sudah me-_review_ ff ini. Hinata rambutnya seperti ketika _genin_ tetapi lebih pendek dan sedikit _messy_. Kalau rambut Sakura, mungkin lebih ke _spike_ namun _messy_/?. Maafkan dengan jawaban abal-abal saya. Hehe. Peace. Maafkan kalo ini fic agak lama T.T

** .3914 : **Wah makasih karena sudah me-_review_. Hahaha. Makanya, kan kebanyakan kalo _yuri_ pasti SakuHina atau ngga SakuIno. Makanya saya mikir mending buat _yaoi_ saja daripada SasuSaku!yuri.

_Enjoy_

**~0o0~**

**BAB DUA**

"Silahkan masuk, Uciha-_san_," dengan perkataan terakhir dari Kakashi, semua perhatian murid teralihkan kearah pintu yang terbuka; menunggu-nunggu bagaimana rupa murid baru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia mempunyai tubuh tegap dan atletis yang sempurna. Mata _onyx_ bak elang miliknya menatap sekeliling dengan tajam. Ia mempunyai rambut _raven_ bermodel _emo_; yang malah membuatnya bertambah tampan, dengan rahang tegas.

Ia menatap tajam sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "_Ohayo_. Namaku Uciha Sasuke, pindahan dari Oto Elite School. Mohon bantuannya," pemuda itu menutup perkenalannya dengan sebuah bungkukan sopan dan berdiri tegak lagi. Kakashi tersenyum dalam maskernya ––terlihat dari matanya yang agak menyipit, dan bertepuk tangan.

"Ah. Baiklah, Uciha-_san_, kau bisa duduk di sebelah––" sebelum Kakashi dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia dipotong oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua yang berteriak dengan suara melengking, "_TEME!?"_

Seluruh murid dalam kelas itu menengok dan menatap Naruko dengan heran; sedangkan Naruko hanya memperlihatkan wajah terkejut yang kelewat norak. Sasuke menggertakan rahangnya dan bergumam pelan, "_Dobe_."

Sebuah penghapus berbentuk bis sekolah langsung melayang dengan kekuatan penuh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan tenang hanya menggeserkan tubuhnya hingga penghapus itu mengenai dinding dan menimbulkan keretakan sedikit.

Hinata langsung berusaha menenangkan Naruko untuk duduk di tempatnya semula. Akhirnya dengan bujukan akan dibelikan es krim kesukaannya oleh Hinata, Naruko mau juga duduk; walau masih dengan wajah penuh pengutukan kearah Sasuke.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas pasrah; sudah mengerti kalau murid-muridnya itu adalah makhluk-makhluk ajaib tak tahu aturan, yang sayangnya masih diajar olehnya. Ia menepuk tangannya dua kali dan akhirnya melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadinya terputus, "Baiklah, baiklah. Uciha-_san_, kau duduk disebelah Haruno-_kun_, ya? Dan kau, Namikaze-_kun_, harus memperbaiki dinding ini. Kau dengar aku?" pertanyaan Kakashi hanya dijawab Naruko dengan cebikan bibirnya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah sang _sensei_ dengan wajah datar. Kakashi langsung mengerti maksudnya, "Haruno-_kun_ itu yang mempunyai rambut bewarna _pink_ itu. Sebentar, aku panggil dulu," dengan itu, Kakashi bergegas mengambil sesuatu dari tempat kecil dibawah papan tulis dan sekuat tenaga melempar benda tersebut kearah Sakura.

_Bruak._

"Aduh! Siapa yang melempar aku dengan penghapus papan tulis, HAH!?" bentak Sakura ketika sebuah penghapus tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya. Tidak mau di lempar oleh Sakura, murid satu kelas langsung menunjuk sang pelaku dengan serentak; sedangkan Kakashi hanya berkata dengan nada (sok) polos dan (sok) merajuk, "Ih. Kalian tidak setia dengan _sensei_ kalian sendiri nih."

"Kau… mencari gara-gara denganku, YA!? DASAR PAK TUA!" Kakashi langsung menyingkir ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang kearahnya dan berakhir terjatuh di samping kakinya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum; membuat semua orang merinding disko karena kali ini senyumannya agak menyeramkan. Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan aura tak sedap menguar, "Apa tadi yang kau bilang, **Haruno-**_**kun**_?"

Sakura membuat sebuah seringaian di bibirnya dan mengulang panggilan Kakashi tadi, "Hm? Tadi aku bilang, 'Dasar **Pak Tua**'." Murid-murid dalam kelas itu langsung berusaha untuk keluar dari kelas ketika sudah merasakan aura-aura tidak bersahabat yang menguar dari keduanya.

"Kau 'kan tahu," _Tap._ "Aku paling," _Tap._ "Tidak menyukai," _Tap._ "Orang memanggilku," _Tap._ "Dengan panggilan _itu_," _Tap._ "Ya 'kan, **Sakura**?" Kakashi masih memasang wajah tersenyumnya dengan aura _bling-bling_ mengerikan yang menguar.

Ah, dia benar-benar marah.

Sakura hanya membuang mukanya. Kakashi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _tsundere_ keponakannya dan akhirnya member perintah, "_Yare, yare_. Sebagai hukuman, kau harus menemani teman baru kita, Uciha-_san_, untuk mengelilingi sekolah." Sakura membalikan wajahnya dan memelototi Kakashi, "_Gomenne_, _Sensei_. Aku ada latihan karate."

Kakashi langsung memanggil seorang gadis dengan dua cepol menghiasi kepala cokelatnya. Ia adalah Tenten, _vice president _dari klub karate. Gadis itu berdiri dan bertanya, "Ya, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi tersenyum, "Aku pinjam Haruno-_kun_, ya? Kalau Hyuugabilang saja ini perintah Kakashi, oke?" Tenten hanya dapat mengangguk dengan pelan; kelihatannya ketakutan karena Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum kepada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menggertakan giginya.

"Kau kalah, Sakura,"

"Aish. Diamlah."

~o0o~

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang.

Didalam _gymnasium_. Tepatnya sih di ruang ganti plus ruang mandi para pemuda.

Dengan wajah senang ––karena akhirnya, dia sebentar lagi selesai–– ia menjelaskan ruangan itu, "Nah, disini adalah ruang ganti sekalian kamar mandi untuk pemuda. Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Sakura langsung melewati Sasuke begitu saja dan membuka pintu.

_Bruak!_

…tetapi tiba-tiba, sebuah lengan panjang dan kekar melewati bahu mungilnya dan menutup pintunya kembali. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan menengok kearah belakangnya dengan mulut terbuka; siap memprotes siapapun empunya si lengan ––yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan tiba-tiba––

_Cup._

Sebuah benda kenyal dan basah menyelimuti bibir semi-tipisnya dan menciumnya. Sakura membeliakkan matanya dan melihat _onyx_ Sasuke yang sudah tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Darah mulai naik ke wajahnya; dan Sakura bersumpah bahwa pipinya terasa panas.

Mula-mula, Sasuke hanya menciumnya biasa saja. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbuka dan ia menatap langsung kedua mata_ emerald_ Sakura; Sakura merasakan _smirk_ yang terbentuk di bibir Sasuke, dan ia ingin memukulnya. Sakura mulai memberontak, yang berakhir sia-sia.

Mengetahui Sakura mulai memberontak, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilya ke pinggang langsingnya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan tubuh kekar Sasuke. Sakura bertambah memberontak dan Sasuke mulai kehabisan akal untuk mendiamkannya. Dan akhirnya, ia menemui caranya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mulai melumat pelan bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut. Tubuh Sakura langsung berhenti memberontak dan membantu. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan membelai bibir bawah Sakura; meminta Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat; melarang lidah Sasuke untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Mengetahui ini, Sasuke langsung menggigiti bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut; membuat sang empunya mengerang dan membuka mulutnya.

Sasuke langsung meluncurkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik dalam mulut Sakura. Semua erangan Sakura tertahan dalam ciuman Sasuke. Tidak tahan, akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suara desahan tertahannya, "Akh! Kh! Mmh!"

Sasuke, yang merasa sudah cukup, akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Sakura sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Sebagai salam perpisahan-singkat, Sasuke mengecup dan sedikit menjilati pipi kanan Sakura; membuat sang empu merinding dibawahnya.

Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura, yang memerah malu, setelah sebelumnya membisikkan, "Kau belum berubah, Sakura," dengan wajah yang agak sendu dan tanpa diketahui Sakura.

~o0o~

"AKHHHHH! Kemana sih si Teme dan Sakura-_kun_? Mereka berdua lama sekali!" Naruko berseru sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Hinata berusaha menenangkan sang gadis yang mengamuk. Sedangkan Ino hanya berjalan dengan tenang sambil meminum jus jeruk kotaknya. Mereka baru saja kembali dari kantin tanpa Sakura.

Ino sebenarnya memang agak khawatir dengan teman semenjak kecilnya itu. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, ngapain dia perlu khawatir dengan pemuda itu. Yah, walaupun dia pemuda imut dan manis serta sering dijadikan pemuda paling ingin diperkosa oleh cewek maupun cowok, ngapain kita khawatir kalau dia sendiri bisa membanting seorang Jiroubo ––seorang _senior_ karate yang sombong dan juga besar, hampir seberat beruang (mungkin)–– dengan satu tangan dan telihat tenang.

"Ah! Sakura-_kun_!" teriakkan cempreng Naruko, membuat Ino dan Hinata langsung mencari keberadaan pemuda mungil itu. Dan tentunya langsung ditemukan oleh mereka karena kelainan warna rambut diantara orang-orang lainnya. Mereka bertiga langsung melesat begitu saja sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata '_sumimasen_' pada orang-orang yang mereka tabrak.

Sesampainya didepan sang pemuda, mereka langsung melihat betapa _lifeless_-nya wajah Sakura. Ino, Naruko, dan Hinata langsung menatapnya dengan heran. Perasaan mereka, memang sih sakura tidak menyukai perintah Kakashi itu, tapi dia tidak selesu ini deh sepertinya pas pergi mengantarkan si anak baru tadi deh.

Naruko akhirnya menekan pipi_ chubby_ Sakura sambil memanggil Sakura, "Sakura-_kun_….?" Sakura sepertinya mendengar panggilan Naruko dan akhirnya mendongak, dengan mata _emerald_ yang terlihat digenangi air mata.

"SAKURA-_KUN_/_FOREHEAD_?!"

~o0o~

"Dia melakukan––**apa**?!" Ino berseru dengan kerasnya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari teman kecilnya ini. Sakura menkgelap matanya dengan saputangan bewarna _lavender_ lembut, yang tadi diberikan Hinata, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sakura, teman semenjak kecilnya yang periang, polos––dan terkadang bodoh––bisa dicium dan (nyaris) diperkosa oleh sang murid baru. _Well_, tidak biasa sih, kalau Sakura hampir diperkosa setiap harinya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda dengan nafsunya langsung mencium seorang pemuda yang (oke, Sakura **memang** imut dan manis bagai cewek) baru ditemuinya **beberapa** jam yang lalu!?

_Da hell with this world?!_

Yah, kecuali kalau pemuda _chicken butt_ itu sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sakura ataupun kenal dengan Sakura atau…

…dia mempunyai hormon berlebihan dan memang sudah terangsang ketika melihat Sakura pertama kali.

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan yang ketiga tadi. Kalau memang **itu** yang terjadi, mungkin sebaiknya Sakura diberi suntikan penenang sebelum dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan satu sekolah.

.

Errr, mari kita kembali ke cerita.

.

**PIIIP**

"Errr, Ino-_chan_?" Hinata mencicit pelan sembari menarik pelan _sweater_ bewarna _beige_ tanpa lengan yang memang menjadi salah satu seragam mereka. Ino menengok dan ia dihadapkan oleh seorang Naruko yang menduduk dengan aura tak menyenangkan di sekitarnya.

_Uh-oh_.

Naruko tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya serta berteriak penuh dendam, "DASAR SASUKE TEME _BAKAAAAAAAAA_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BIBIR PERAWAN SAKURA-_KUN_, HUH!?" Ino dan Hinata hanya dapat melihat Naruko dengan tatapan ngeri ketika melihat api berkobar-kobar pada kedua _sapphire_ milik Naruko.

"Uh, Naruko. Koreksi, bibir Sakura sudah tidak perawan lagi," Ino mengoreksi Naruko, "Dia sudah dicium Sasuke, ingat?" Oke, Ino benar-benar mencari mati dengan Naruko karena menyebutkan nama brengsek-yang-sudah-berani-merebut-_first_-_kiss_-Sakura di hadapannya. Dan mungkin Ino dan Naruko lupa kalau Sakura itu seorang lelaki sehingga lebih pantas disebut 'perjaka' daripada 'perawan'.

"Sakura-_kun_, kau tidak dicium dimana-mana lagi 'kan?" tanya Naruko dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Sakura. Sakura langsung memerah mendengar konteks yang diberikan oleh Naruko dan menjawab dengan suara imut yang tertahan, "T-tidak."

Naruko langsung membeku melihat bagaimana Sakura bersikap dan dalam beberapa detik langsung memekik nyaring.

"AWWWW! SAKURA-_KUN_, KAU UNYU SEKALIIII!"

Dan tentu saja, membawa seperangkat gadis-gadis lainnya yang membawa ponsel untuk memfoto Sakura. Dan mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti berikut :

"AAAHHH! KAU IMUT BANGET, SAKURA-_KUN_!"

"LIHAT SINI, DONG! PERTAHANKAN WAJAH MERAHMU, YA!"

"ADUH! TALI MANA TALI!?"

"INI ADA KARDUS SAMA _TAPE_!"

"KARDUSIN SAKURA-_KUN_!"

"AAAHHHH!"

Dan seterusnya. Hinata hanya dapat menatap dengan ngeri kumpulan gadis itu dan memilih untuk menjauh; walaupun dia kasihan juga melihat tangan Sakura yang tergapai-gapai di udara, mencari pertolongan.

Dengan wajah setengah pucat, Hinata menoleh kepada Ino yang terlihat cuek dan memilih untuk menghisap habis jus jeruk kartonnya. Tidak tahan, Hinata bertanya, "Ino-_chan_ tidak mau membantu Sakura-_kun_?" Ino menatapnya sebentar dan ketika mendengar bunyi _sruuttt_ tanda jusnya sudah habis, ia baru menjawab, "Biar saja. Naruko pasti bisa menghalangi itu semua, kok." Sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Ino berlalu keluar kelas.

Di luar kelas, ia berdiri menyandar di tepi pagar pembatas. Matanya menerawang kearah awan sebelum ia akhirnya meremukkan karton jus yang belum ia buang hingga remuk. Mata _aquamarine_-nya yang tadinya kosong, menjadi gelap ketika satu nama melintas di kepalanya.

~o0o~

"Sakura, kau lihat apa sih? Sedari tadi aku dicuekkin."

Sakura mendongak dan menemukan kakak lelakinya yang memiliki _baby face_ mencebikkan bibirnya; berusaha imut, ternyata. Ia memutar bola matanya dan kembali menonton sebuah video yang sedang ia tonton sedari tadi.

_Never ever pogi motaeyo  
Never ever na ireoke  
Han ja han ja jeogeonaejanha ne ireumeul tto_

Mendengar lagu yang sering ia dengar ataupun tonton di _channel_ khusus Korea di rumahnya, ia mengangkat alis merahnya. Penasaran, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya dari kepalanya, "Tumben kau mau menonton yang beginian, Sakura." Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, namun tidak melepaskan matanya dari penyanyi tersebut, "Entahlah, hanya saja dia mempunyai suara bagus dan lirik dari lagu ini juga bagus."

Sasori mengerutkan alis, "Memang kau mengerti bahasa Inggris?" dan langsung menyadari kebodohannya ketika Sakura memberikan tatapan mengejek, "Aku selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam bahasa Inggris, _Onii-san_, jika kau bertanya."

_Mulai deh_, pikir Sasori memutar bola mata. Saat ini mereka berada di ruangan khusus OSIS dan hanya beberapa orang yang dapat mengakses ruangan tersebut; selain anggota inti, kerabat dekat dari anggota juga boleh memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Lagipula, _Niisan_," Sasori kembali menatap adiknya yang sedang menerawang keluar jendela, "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan _sembunyikan dariku," katanya; membuat Sasori mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sebelum Sakura melihatnya, Sasori langsung mengganti ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa. Sakura melanjutkan, "Mungkin Ino juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Sasori tetap diam; membiarkan Sakura berkata sepuasnya. Sakura mendongak dan menatap kedua bola mata Sasori, "Kau ingat kecelakaanku 'kan?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan tenang dari Sasori, "Apa benar aku tidak mengalami apapun? Misalnya, hilang ingatan?" tanyanya memicingkan mata; berharap Sasori memberikannya jawaban.

"Tidak. Kau hanya terbentur sedikit kok. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasori balik sambil mengacak rambut gulali Sakura dan keluar dari ruangan dengan dalih ke toilet.

_Cklek_.

Sasori meluncur kelantai toilet dalam ruangan OSIS tersebut. Ia terduduk dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak surai merah batanya. Mata _caramel_ miliknya menerawang lewat ventilasi kecil tersebut sebelum akhirnya menguburkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangannya sebelum bergumam dengan lirih, "Maafkan kakak, Sakura. Kakak bukan _aniki_ yang baik."

_Kau masih belum bisa mengetahuinya, Sakura_.

**~TBC~**

_Author's note_:

HA~I!

Saya akhirnya kembali lagi setelah _hiatus _beberapa bulan ini dan akhirnya pilihan saya jatuh untuk melanjutkan fic ini; serta menelantarkan fic screenplays saya. hiks.

Oh, well, sudahlah. biarkan saja.

.

Dan juga, untuk lirik lagu diatas, saya mengambilnya dari lagu T-Ara Jiyeon, Never Ever. Saya minta maaf karena fic ini agak lama diselesaikan dan juga untuk ke-labil-an rate-nya karena (mungkin) akan banyak adegan 'menjurus' di chapter mendatang. Jadinya, selamat menantikan!

Dan, seperti biasa,

**PLIS RIPIU AND MAAP KALO TYPO!**

**biasalah orang malas, HEHE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Rate : T++ **(masih pantes 'kan?)

**U. Sasuke / H. Sakura**

Disclaimer : Semua _character_ yang ada disini saya pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_.

Warning : OOC. Boy!Sakura. AU. Yaoi.

_Enjoy_

**~0o0~**

**BAB TIGA**

Sakura termenung saja dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya ketika melihat bahwa sang kakak mungkin tidak akan keluar dalam waktu lama. Jadi, ia membereskan _tablet_ milik kakaknya dan menyimpannya lagi dengan rapi di laci meja sang kakak. Ia berdiri dan agak tertawa melihat papan nama Sasori.

_Secretary II – Haruno Sasori_

Ia menyentil papan tersebut sambil bergumam, "Banyak macam." Ia pun segera bergegas kearah pintu dan membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh wajah seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda tersebut terlihat agak terkejut sepertinya namun ketika melihat bahwa itu Sakura, ia langsung tersenyum.

Sakura ingat pemilik senyum kalem sekaligus menawan itu. _Uchiha Itachi_, sang ketua OSIS. Sasori pernah mengenalkan sang ketua kepadanya. _Tunggu sebentar_, bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum Sakura dapat berpikir lebih jauh lagi, sebuah suara yang **sangat** ia kenal menyeruak masuk.

"_Aniki_, kenapa kau tidak masuk?" suara _bass_ tersebut terdengar ketus sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah suara penuh seringaian, "Oh. _Ohayo_, Haruno-_san_." Betapa inginnya Sakura meninju pemuda di hadapannya ini. Namun apa dayanya jika dia malah mengingat kejadian nista tadi ketika melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Melihat wajah merona Sakura dan seringai lebar sang adik, sang Uchiha sulung langsung menyimpulkan bahwa sang adik sudah melakukan sesuatu pada pemuda manis di depannya ini. Ia pun hanya tersenyum sopan dan akhirnya berkata, "Nah, karena kalian kebetulan bertemu seperti ini. Mengapa kalian tidak sekalian saja berjalan ke kelas bersama? Kalian sekelas 'kan?"

Sebelum Sakura protes, Sasuke langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menyeret Sakura pergi sambil mengangkat tangan satunya lagi sebagai kata pamit. Itachi hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan adiknya.

_Kriett_

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat sang sekretaris keluar dari toilet pribadi OSIS. Ia pun menyapanya, "Yo, Sasori." Sasori balas tersenyum, "Yo."

~o0o~

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan memilih untuk memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celananya. Ia membuang wajah dan lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan dari kaca jendela di setiap lorong. Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari dimulainya _homeroom_. Namun, karena mereka sudah diizinkan untuk pergi ke ruang OSIS jadinya mereka hanya biasa saja walaupun terlambat.

Sakura berpikir ketika memandang punggung Sasuke yang berada didepannya dan membandingkan wajah super jutek milik Sasuke serta seringai menyebalkannya dengan Itachi, yang memang mengalami penuaan dini, namun memiliki wajah sopan santun serta senyum menawan dan penuh kharisma.

_Tidak seperti adiknya_, pikir Sakura sambil mencibirkan bibirnya di belakang Sasuke, _sudah jutek, sok keren, mesum, hidup lagi!_

Sakura mendecih tanpa sadar, masih dengan memandang bengis punggung Sasuke; berharap kalau dia bisa membolongi punggung tegap itu dengan _laser_ yang keluar dari matanya. Sasuke menyadari itu dan tiba-tiba berhenti. Tidak memerhatikan, jadilah Sakura bertubrukan dengan Sasuke yang (sayangnya) lebih tinggi darinya; hingga ia menubrukkan jidat lebar yang tertutupi poninya dengan punggung tegap Sasuke.

_JDUK!_

"_Ittai_!" seru Sakura sambil mengusap jidatnya. Ia mendelik kearah Sasuke, "Apa-apaan si––" kata-katanya terputus ketika Sasuke berbalik dan langsung membekap mulutnya serta membawa tubuh ramping nan mungil milik Sakura menempel pada tubuh tegapnya. Sakura langsung berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan tangan-tangan Sasuke.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, Sakura menjadi teringat kejadian tadi. wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya dan memandang iris hijau daun Sakura dengan dalam dan tajam sebelum akhirnya mendesis, "Diam atau kubungkam mulutmu dengan mulutku." Mendengar ancaman itu, Sakura langsung terdiam.

Merasa Sakura sudah pantas dilepaskan, Sasuke melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulut Sakura. Namun tidak dengan tangan satunya lagi. Pemuda bersurai _pink_ itu berusaha menahan perasaan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya dan balik mendesis, "Memang kenapa sih?"

Sasuke membalik posisinya namun tetap mempertahankan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Hingga posisi mereka menjadi begini : Sakura di depan Sasuke dengan lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggang Sakura. Punggung Sakura menempel dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

Walaupun agak risih dengan posisi mereka, Sakura mengintip dari sela-sela tembok dan mendapati sepasang insan sedang bercumbu. Sepasang insan tersebut mempunyai rambut yang agak berbanding terbalik; perak dengan cokelat. Dan Sakura mengenal kedua orang itu.

Kakashi dan Rin.

Memang sih, Sakura seringkali melihat kejadian ini di rumah miliknya; ya, pamannya yang satu itu memang tidak tahu diri. Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menoleransinya; apalagi ini di sekolah.

Dasar paman tidak tahu diri.

_Coba kalau Tsunade-_baachan_ menemukan mereka begini_, misuhnya dalam pikiran.

_Senju Tsunade_, adalah ibu dari Mebuki dan Kakashi, serta nenek dari Sakura. Ia adalah kepala sekolah yang, walaupun sudah berkepala enam, masih semuda tiga puluh tahun. Dan itu semua diturunkan kepada Mebuki dan Kakashi. Ia adalah nenek dengan kekeras-kepalaan sama dengan kedua anak dan kedua cucunya. Ia mempunyai rambut bewarna _blonde_ yang selalu dikuncir_ twintail_ dengan mata bewarna cokelat.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan melupakan Sasuke yang masih melingkarkan pinggang Sakura dengan lengannya. Walaupun wajahnya datar, namun ada sedikit ekspresi kesal ketika dilupakan oleh pemuda berambut _pink_ didepannya tersebut. Sebuah ide cerdas **(baca: nista)** terbentuk di kepalanya.

Ia mulai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura sedangkan tangannya mulai ber-gerilya dari pinggang ke kemeja Sakura. Sasuke meniupkan nafas hangatnya ke telinga Sakura; dan Sakura mulai bergidik karenanya. Ia menyeringai senang ketika merasakan bahwa tubuh Sakura meremang dibawah sentuhannya.

Sakura mulai mengangkat lengannya dan mengigit lengannya dengan keras; melarang semua erangan yang mulai ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Mengigit lengannya, ia memberikan _death glare_ yang malah membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar. Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lain.

Sasuke bertambah senang dan mulai mengemuti daun telinga Sakura; hingga sang empunya menggigit lengannya tersebut. Melihat bahwa gigitan tersebut dapat menyebabkan luka di lengan mulus Sakura, ia langsung menjauhkan lengan tersebut dan berbisik, "Kau akan melukai lenganmu jika melakukan itu."

Karena sudah kehabisan nafas, Sakura hanya dapat menurut kepada Sasuke. Seringaian Sasuke bertambah besar. Tangannya mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam kemeja putih Sakura. Sakura menggigiti bibirnya ketika tangan besar Sasuke mengelus pelan perut rata nan padat Sakura.

Seluruh wajah Sakura menjadi merah dan memanas. Dan ketika tangan Sasuke mulai merayap kearah dadanya, ia langsung mengeluarkan erangannya; yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Kakashi dan Rin langsung menjauhkan diri mereka ketika mendengar erangan Sakura. Wajah keduanya memerah dan mereka cepat-cepat membereskan pakaian mereka yang agak berantakan.

Lutut Sakura terasa melemas saja; ia menutupi mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan mendudukan Sakura pelan-pelan di lantai. Ia menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang melamun; lihat saja mulut menganganya dan mata hijaunya yang membulat. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai melambai-lambaikannya di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dan langsung memandang perebut-ciuman-pertama-miliknya dengan sengit; sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan dengan kaki terhentak-hentak di sepanjang lorong. Sasuke hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan bergumam dengan (sengaja) keras, "Dasar PMS." Sakura langsung berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya; menatap Sasuke, yang hanya menyeringai kearahnya, dengan tajam dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada pemuda Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan manis pemuda didepannya dan mengikuti langkah marah Sakura dengan langkah-langkah panjang.

~o0o~

"_Sumimasen_," Sakura mengucapkan kata tersebut sambil membuka pintu geser kelasnya. Ia menatap guru yang sedang mengajar kelasnya dan mendapati sepasang mata bewarna merah _ruby_ serta rambut ikal bergelombang bewarna hitam yang mencapai pinggulnya.

Wanita tersebut memakai sebuah kemeja lengan balon yang mencapai setengah lengannya dan bewarna putih gading. Sebagai bawahan, ia memakai sebuah rok_ span_ bewarna hitam dengan sepasang sepatu _mary-jane_. Kemejanya mempunyai _turtle neck_ dan ia menyematkan sebuah pita hitam di lehernya. Bibir wanita itu dipoles dengan _lipstick_ bewarna merah menyala; hampir sewarna dengan matanya. Wanita tersebut adalah guru bahasa Jepang, _Sarutobi Kurenai_.

"Ah, Haruno-_kun_, Uchiha-_kun_," panggilnya dan tersenyum manis, "Silahkan duduk di tempat kalian." Sasuke dan Sakura membungkuk dan menggumamkan '_arigatou_' ketika melewati guru cantik itu. Kurenai mengangguk sekilas ketika kedua pemuda tersebut duduk dan langsung melanjutkan penjelasan yang sempat tertunda tadi, "Nah. Untuk _haiku_…"

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan buku catatan khusus bahasa Jepang miliknya dan mulai mencatat penjelasan guru didepannya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya dan jatuh ke atas mejanya; karena dia menunduk. Ia mendongak dan menemukan sebuah kertas yang sudah dilipat-lipat kecil. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan sobat pirangnya sedang memelototinya untuk membuka kertas tersebut.

Ia meringis dan langsung membawa kertas tersebut ke pangkuannya; takut guru Kurenai mengetahuinya. Ia membuka kertas tersebut dan menemukan tulisan tangan Ino yang rapi. Kurang lebih begini isinya:

_Kenapa kau lama sekali, huh? –I–_

Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan mulai menulis jawabannya dibawah pertanyaan Ino:

_Ada yang menghambatku. –S–_

Ia menulis jawaban itu sambil melirik pedas pemuda disampingnya; yang lebih memerhatikan buku catatannya. Ia melihat ke depan dan ketika merasakan Kurenai tidak melihat kebelakang, ia melempar kertas tadi dan memasang tampang polos ketika Kurenai membalikan tubuhnya. Kemudian, ia mulai terlarut pada cerita-cerita guru cantik didepannya tentang _haiku_-_haiku_ yang terkenal dari abad ke-abad.

_Puk_

Sakura mengusap bagian kepalanya dan memungut kertas yang Ino lempar di lantai. Ia membukanya dan membaca isi kertas tersbut.

_Apa yang menghambatmu? –I–_

Sakura memutar bola mata dan akhirnya memberi jawaban singkat:

_Akan kuceritakan. Nanti. Pulang sekolah. Dan berhentilah melempar kertas. Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah mulai melirik kearahku, tahu. –S–_

Ia melemparnya kembali dan mendengar suara debuman pelan; yang adalah Ino menjedotkan kepalanya pelan ke meja. Sakura terkekeh pelan dan mulai memerhatikan Kurenai dengan lebih serius.

~o0o~

Kurenai membereskan bukunya begitu bel pergantian pelajaran berganti. Setelah selesai, ia menatap murid-murid didepannya dan berkata, "Kalian akan kuberi tugas untuk membuat _haiku_ berdua dengan teman sebangku kalian. Sekian." Para murid menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar tugas dari Kurenai. Apalagi Sakura.

Sakura hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari sang guru wanita tadi. Ia menghela nafas dan memilih untuk menguburkan wajahnya di kedua tangan yang telah ia buat menjadi sebuah kubangan. Dan akhirnya, ia pun tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi masuk dengan wajah malas miliknya. "_Konnichiwa_," sapanya; dan langsung disapa kembali oleh para murid dengan suara yang setengah mengantuk. Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia berdeham sekali untuk mengambil suara dan mulai berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Anak-anak, kalian tentu tahu kalau beberapa minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan festival sekolah," bukanya dan disambut dengan wajah berbinar dari para murid. Ia tersenyum didalam maskernya dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Nah. Karena itu, aku ingin bertanya lebih baik kita membuat apa untuk festival nanti?" Ino dan Naruko serentak mengangkat telunjuk masing-masing.

"Apa usulan kalian?" tanyanya. Ino dan Naruko langsung serentak menjawab, "_Butler and Maid Café_!" teriak mereka dengan antusias. Seorang pemuda berambut nanas disamping Ino,_ Nara Shikamaru_, langsung menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan bergumam, "_Mendokusei_." Ino mendengar gumaman tersebut dan memberikan _death glare_ mematikannya. Puas memelototi Shikamaru, Ino langsung menghadap depan dan melihat Kakashi menulis di papan tulis usulannya.

"Ada usulan lain?" Kakashi bertanya dengan mengangkat alisnya. Ia memandang berkeliling. Ketika melihat bahwa tidak ada yang menolak, Kakashi akhirnya membulatkan tulisan di papan tulis itu dan bertanya kepada murid-muridnya lagi, "Siapa yang ingin membuat kostumnya?"

Kedua pengusul yang sama pun mengangkat tangan dan Kakashi mengangguk-angguk melihat keantusiasan keduanya. "Baiklah," katanya, "Rapat ini kita tutup. _Arigatou_, _minna_." Semua murid membungkuk dan balas menyapa, "_Arigatou, Sensei_!"

~o0o~

"_Saku! Jangan kesini! Bahaya!" seorang anak lelaki berumur 8 tahunan berteriak ngeri ketika melihat seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahunan berlari menyebrang jalan kearahnya tanpa melihat kesana kemari. Anak kecil dengan rambut aneh tersebut mengabaikan perintah pemuda lebih tua darinya itu._

"_Saku! Jangan kesitu!" seorang anak lelaki lainnya yang tidak terlalu kelihatan wajahnya ikut berteriak melihatnya. Sang anak lelaki yang mempunyai rambut merah berteriak kearah pemuda berambut gulali itu dengan ngeri, "AWAS, SAKURA!" Pemuda yang berumur sama dengan pemuda berambut gulali tersebut juga berteriak, "SAKULA!"_

BRUAK!

_Dan yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum menyerah pada kegelapan adalah suara panggilan dari pemuda lainnya yang tidak terlalu kelihatan olehnya. _

"_Saku…"_

~o0o~

"…ra…"

"…ra-_kun_…"

"SAKURA-_KUN_!"

Sakura langsung melebarkan kedua matanya dan duduk tegak ketika mendengar sebuah suara melengking yang sangat mengganggu. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika sinar matahari sore menyilaukan matanya. Ketika dapat memfokuskan matanya dengan baik, ia segera mengurai kerutan dahinya.

"Apa?" katanya dengan suara serak khas orang tidur. Ia menemukan ketiga temannya memerhatikannya. Mendengar nada ketus milik Sakura, ketiga orang yang dipelototinya akhirnya menghela nafas. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa sih?"

Ino melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," dan beralih ke Naruko; sambil menepuk bahunya, "Akhirnya, suaramu berguna," yang dijawab dengan seruan 'hei!' dari Naruko yang tersinggung. Ino pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memilih untuk menyerahkan Naruko yang mengamuk ke tangan yang dapat diandalkan, Hinata. Hinata, tentu saja, hanya menjadi seksi repot dan berusaha untuk membujuk Naruko dengan berbagai jajanan.

Ino hanya tekikik ketika melihat sahabat gulalinya hanya menatap bosan kedua orang tersebut. Ia mengajak ketiganya pulang.

~o0o~

"_Ne. Ne_, Sakura," Sakura menengok kearah sahabat pirangnya, Ino, yang menatapnya balik. "Hum?" responnya singkat dan menganggukan kepalanya; seakan menyuruh Ino melanjutkan perkataan yang tadi terpotong.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya, yang diikuti oleh Sakura, dan menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dalam. Sakura mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Ia menelengkan kepalanya seakan bertanya 'ada apa?'. Ino tiba-tiba memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan meletakannya diatas dadanya. Sakura masih menatap Ino tidak mengerti karena ia sudah terbiasa, namun inilah kali pertama Sakura melihat Ino dengan wajah serius.

Sakura melihat Ino membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir merah yang dilapisi _lipgloss_ sang gadis. Sakura bertambah bingung dan mulai panik ketika Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-ino?! _Daijobu_?" tanyanya dan melingkari bahu sang sahabat. Ino menggigit bibirnya dan tiba-tiba menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman jahil, seperti biasa, serta berkata dengan suara ceria, "Kau jadi _maid_ di festival nanti lho, Saku!"

Sakura langsung menganga dan berteriak, dalam beberapa menit kemudian, "ARRRGHH! KENAPA SIH SELALU AKU YANG KENA SIAL!" Ino hanya menertawai kelakuan histeris sahabatnya sampai memukul-mukul tembok yang berada disampingnya. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya dan ia masih menertawai sang sahabat.

_Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sekarang._

~o0o~

"Naruko -_chan_!"

Seruan senang tersebut membuat keempat remaja yang baru saja masuk itu menengokkan kepala dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut merah membara berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah mereka. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat anak gadis dan teman-temannya.

"Wah! Ramai sekali!" sapanya. Ketiga tamu remaja tersebut hanya tertawa karena telah terbiasa dengan kehebohan wanita tersebut; yang adalah ibu dari Naruko. Ketiga remaja tersebut sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Naruko hingga sudah mengenali jenis-jenis manusia yang berada didalam rumah gadis dengan _twintail_ pirang tersebut.

Setelah akhirnya mereka dibawa ke ruang tamu dan diseduhkan the, Kushina bertanya, "Jadi, ada apa?" Ino langsung menjawab dengan antusias, "_Baachan_! Kau bisa tidak membuatkan kami kostum?" Kushina mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Tau lah, _Baachan_," timpal Sakura sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang telah disediakan, "Untuk festival yang sebentar lagi datang." Ino dan Naruko menganggukan kepala mereka berulang kali dengan antusias. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan ketiganya. Kushina terkikik melihat kedua gadis pirang di hadapannya dan mengambil sehelai kertas putih bersih dari salah satu laci dari meja kerjanya.

Ia meletakkan kertas tersebut di depan wajah kedua gadis pirang tersebut dan berkata, "Kalian mau buat apa?"

Dan perkataan itu cukup untuk membuat kedua gadis tersebut ber-_high five_ ria.

~o0o~

"Ayolah, Sakuraaa! Jangan cembetutan gitu!"

Sakura melirik Ino dengan bibir dicibirkan dan membuang wajahnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sedikit rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi gembilnya. Kedua matanya merefleksikan sebuah kekesalan dan malu yang amat sangat. Kepalanya dihiasi oleh sebuah wig bewarna sama dengan rambutnya dan dikuncir ala ponytail Ino.

Didepannya, Ino membawa sebuah kamera DSLR di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggangnya. Mata birunya menyipit dengan garang melihat sahabat pinknya tersebut. Dengan putaran bola mata, ia pun mulai merayu Sakura lagi, "Ayolah, Sakura. Hanya satu jepretan dari kameraku habis itu sudah. OK?" katanya membentuk tanda 'OK' dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Sakura pun akhirnya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Ino; dan tersenyum manis layaknya seorang perempuan. Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan mengarahkan kamera dengan merk Canon miliknya pada sahabat pinknya. Ia menekan salah satu tombol di ujung kanan kameranya dan ketika mendengar suara '_jepret_', Sakura langsung melepaskan wig beserta sepatu maid yang ia pakai.

Ino mengagumi hasil jepretannya dan hanya terkikik melihat betapa betenya Sakura sekarang. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan ke arah laptop Mac miliknya dan mulai menyambungkan kameranya pada laptopnya. Sakura mengikuti Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ino.

Melihat itu, Ino menyeringai jahil dan membuka LINE miliknya. Ia meng-klik grup kelas mereka dan mengganti foto grup mereka dengan…. Foto Sakura yang memakai baju maid tadi. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, grup langsung menjadi heboh. Dengan mata melotot kearah Mac milik Ino, Sakura memekik dengan suara histeris. Ino tertawa heboh ketika mendengar pekikan kecewekan Sakura. Masih tertawa, ia mengetikkan sandi angka pada iPhone 6 plus-nya ketika ia mendengar benda tersebut menjerit-jerit dengan nyaring.

Dengan cepat, ia mengetikkan sandi angka Line-nya dan menampilkan isi chat grup mereka. Ino tertawa-tawa ketika melihat dari teman sekelasnya memberikan komentar, sebagai berikut :

**Ten10 :**

_Woah. Itu Sakura-kun? Kok cantik sekali sih?!_

**Shika :**

…

**Dogs4Life :**

_JADI PACARKU YA, SAKURA! _(Ino tertawa keras membaca ini)

**Uz_Karin :**

_Sakura itu cowok, Baka._

**Sui_Shark :**

_Yang penting cantik. Ya kan, Kiba?_

**Dogs4Life :**

_Yoi! _

**Shika :**

_Kalian kumpulan orang bodoh._

**Uz_Karin :**

_Dasar cowok._

Ino tidak tahan untuk men-scroll down komentar-komentar yang bertambah ngaco di chat kelasnya. Bosan tertawa, Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk memfokuskan matanya pada layar laptopnya untuk memindahkan dan menghapus foto-foto dari kamera Canon miliknya.

"Hei, Ino?" Ino mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dan merespon, "Hm?" Sakura mencibirkan bibirnya dan mengeluh, "Aku lapar." Ino meraih tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura pelan, "Tunggu sebentar."

Menekan-nekan keyboardnya sebentar dan akhirnya menutup laptopnya, Ino pun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata, "Ayo, makan." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan antusias dan mengikuti Ino. Mata jamrudnya berbinar dan membuat Ino terkikik lirih melihatnya.

~o0o~

Sasuke menatap tampilan layar ponsel miliknya yang diisi dengan gambar seorang anak kecil imut dengan mata bulat berbinar dan senyuman lebar berpose kearah kamera. Disisinya, terdapat seorang anak kecil dengan mata sama polosnya namun dengan wajah cemberut dan semburat merah dipipinya yang membuatnya bertambah _moe_.

Sasuke menyentuh wajah anak disamping anak cemberut tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis. Diusapnya pelan wajah ceria dan polos dari laki-laki berambut merah muda tersebut. Matanya memejam dan ingatan-ingatan tersebut memborbardir pikirannya dengan penuh kejutan. Sasuke menerima kejutan itu dengan senang hati sampai akhirnya ingatan tersebut membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya dan akhirnya membuka matanya dengan keringat yang membuatnya memijat pelipisnya.

"Sakura…"

~o0o~

Itachi mengintip celah yang terbentuk dari pintu kamar adiknya sambil mengangkat alisnya. Ia mencari-cari tubuh adiknya dan menemukan adiknya sedang mengangkat ponsel miliknya dan Itachi tahu apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Ia menatap adiknya dengan serius sampai tidak menyadari seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat sepinggang sedang di belakangnya.

"Ita-kun…?"

"_asdfghjkl…!"_

Itachi berteriak dengan suara tercekik bagai kucing terjepit pintu. Dengan segera, ia memegang bagian dadanya yang ia yakini disitulah jantungnya berada. Mata hitamnya menatap gadis di belakangnya dengan mata nyalang.

"Demi Tuhan, Hana. Kau mengagetkanku.!" katanya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus oleh kekagetan. Sekarang giliran Hana yang mengangkat alisnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu, coba?" katanya dengan berkacak pinggang. "Mau dibantai Sasuke?" Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya pada kata-kata yang dipilih oleh Hana. "Ya, nggak gitu juga, Hana."

Inuzuka Hana mengernyit, "Ya, terus kau mau apa? Seperti penguntit saja." Itachi hanya memberikan cengiran miliknya yang membuat Hana menghela nafas dan akhirnya ikut mengintipi adik dari kekasihnya tersebut. "Dia sedang apa, sih?"

"Entah. Mungkin sedang meratapi nasibnya," jawab Itachi mengendikkan bahunya. Hana mendongak, "Nasibnya karena mempunyai _aniki_ sepertimu?" Itachi melayangkan pelototan pada perempuan berambut cokelat disampingnya; yang hanya mengacuhkan dirinya dan memilih untuk mengintip adik kekasihnya daripada memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"Kau juga tidak ada bedanya dariku," Itachi mencebik. Hana mendelik, "Apa maksudnya, itu?" Itachi hanya mendiamkannya.

_Tsk. Balas dendam dia._

**~TBC~**

_Author Bacot Area :_

Gila udah lama banget sejak saya terakhir kali meninggalkan jejak di dunia ini. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah lama tidak apdet-apdet. Untuk semua yang sudah men-_support_ saya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih; apalagi yang sudah bela-belain ngasih review ke fic ini.

Terima kasih banyak,

**Athena Minev, sofi asat, khoirunnisa740, .3914, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, chy-nyan, Jun30, 1, harunoyuki, Aozora Yumiki, sami haruchi 2, Ayano Suzune, Guest, Kumada Chiyu, Kuro Shiina, tomaceri**

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW AGAIINN~!**

p.s : maaf kalo saya agak ngawur. Saya setengah ngantuk soalnya. EHEHE. Dan juga maaf kalo ada salah dalam penulisan nama. Thank you.


End file.
